


Words

by coffeemuse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuse/pseuds/coffeemuse
Summary: Just a collection of short stories for Rollisi based around a random word.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	1. Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a good two years and I kinda miss it, so I'm gunna try to dip my toes back into the whirl pool of writing. I used to write for various SVU ships back in the day when posting on fanfiction.net was still cool and I might write for some of those other ships eventually but for right now my dumbass is fully obsessed with Rollisi.

She steps into his arms, her hands covering her face in slight embarrassment as she sobs into his chest. The warmth of him surrounding her and the way he has his hands gripping the back of her neck like she might explode if he doesn't keep her together is somewhat of a comfort to her. He keeps whispering words of encouragement in her ear, trying everything he can to get her to calm down; her body shakes against his as her sobs take over her body.  
  
Sonny hits the emergency stop button on the elevator and braces the both of them as it comes to a quick, squeaky stop. He can here her suck in a breath, and he immediately regrets not giving her a verbal warning before doing it.  
  
He quickly moves his hands to her cheeks and lifts her face up so he can see her. "Amanda," he says, nearly a whisper, not really sure what to say next. His eyes scan her face trying to get the words in his head to form coherent sentences. He doesn't want to admit he's shaken up over this. Doesn't want her to know how deeply her being taken from him like that rattled him to the core.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," She says taking a step back. "I'm okay, I'll be okay, I'm just-" She heaves a sigh, turning away from him, swiping at the tears on her cheeks.  
  
He steps up to her but doesn't touch her. If she needs space, even just an inch, he's willing to give to her, despite how much it's killing him to not have her back in his arms.  
  
"Hey, you're allowed to be upset, you're allowed to cry it out in the elevator with me-"  
  
She turns to face him again. "I know," She says, her voice shaky as a new wave of tears threaten to creep over her eyelids. "I just feel stupid reacting like this. I knew I wasn't going to die- he wasn't going to kill me, but I just-" The tears fall hotly down her cheeks and drop off her jaw. She bites her bottom lip and directs her eyes to the top of the elevator as if that's enough to stop the tears from falling.  
  
"You just didn't know," He says, finishing her train of thought. "Accidents happen and he _could've_. Anything could've happened, Amanda. But you're here. You survived. You're a _survivor_."  
  
Her face crumples and falls back into her hands and before he know's it, she's back in his embrace. He squeezes her to him before hitting the emergency stop button again. It shifts slightly before lowering them back to the ground.  
  
"C'mon. I'll drive you home and cook us all some dinner. Maybe pick up some ice-cream on the way and have a slumber party with the girls." He pulls her away from him just enough to look at her.   
  
She huffs out a laugh, the tears brimming her eyes but not falling, and she swipes the remaining droplets away.  
  
"You spoil me," She says as the elevator doors open. "I don't deserve it."  
  
His smile falters. "You deserve that and more, Amanda."  
  
And with that, he wraps his arm around her back, settling on her waist and ushers her out of the elevator. She let's him, letting her head lull against his shoulder as they exit the building.


	2. Toddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had every intention to write something angsty bc i was In A Mood, and then this just...came out instead? lol. i'm still trying to get back into the rhythm of writing again, so i'm not as good as i feel like i used to be. but! i feel like we could all use some cute carisi/rollins/kids stuff these days.

When Amanda opens the door to her apartment, she's immediately greeted with Sonny's booming voice and a hysterically laughing toddler. She closes the door behind her and quietly shuffles in, setting her things down on the kitchen table.  
  
"Ma'am! Ma'am, I'm gunna have to ask you to stop! Ma'am..!" Sonny pretends to talk into a walkie-talkie on his shoulder. "Hello, 911, I have a toddler on the run! She's refusin' bed-time, I need backup ASAP."  
  
Amanda huffs out a hearty laugh watching the scene in front of her. Sonny pivots on the ball of his foot to face her. "Oh thank god, backups arrived."  
  
Billie takes off towards the couch trying to climb on it before Sonny can reach her, but she's not fast enough. He swoops her up in his arms and lifts her up over his head. "I've got her!" He shakes her lightly, adding vibrato to her laugh. "Ma'am, you're under arrest for avaidin' bed time. You'll be doin' 4-8 hours."  
  
Billie flings out her arms towards Amanda once she realizes that she's home. "Ma, ma, ma, ma!" The little girl babbles through her laughs, trying to use her feet to launch herself away from him. She's laughing too hard to put any strength behind it so she just goes limp.  
  
Sonny hands Amanda her youngest daughter and she immediately latches on to her mother's neck still giggling and out of breath.  
  
"Our assailant has been fed and bathed, avoided bedtime with a banshee screech and then took off on foot," Sonny told her with a serious face. "You got here just in time, I think it coulda got pretty messy if ya hadn't of shown up when ya did."   
  
Amanda hugs Billie to her and through her laughing, leans forward to kiss Sonny on the lips. "You're a mess." She tells him through a smile.  
  
"But I'm your mess." He grins back wiggling his eyebrows. He leans in to kiss Amanda one more time but Billie pushes his face away. "No!" She yells trying not to smile.  
  
"Alright, ma'am, ma'am, take it easy, okay." He tries to kiss her again and Billie pushes him away again. Amanda snorts out a laugh.   
  
"Ma'am, I'm not gunna ask ya again, alright? Calm down and lemme kiss my girlfriend." He tries one more time and Billie, who's cracking up at this point, shoves his face away.  
  
"You wanna deal? Is that what you want? Alright, I'll make a deal with ya. Lemme kiss your mom, and you can stay up for ten more minutes." Billie stares him down for a few seconds and then slowly puts her hand down. Sonny leans in and kisses Amanda's laughing mouth one more time. "Alright, see. We all get what we want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos + comments are appreciated! if you have a prompt suggestion, lemme know!


	3. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 22x04.
> 
> What if the amber alert didn't go off?

Amanda had joked previously in the day about them all falling asleep before 9:30 pm, but she didn't actually expect to conk out before then.  
She cracks open an eye, slightly unaware of where she is for a moment, but the warm body next to her brings her back to reality. She realizes how close she is to him, her whole body suctioned to his and her head snugly resting on his shoulder. For a moment, a heat envelopes her body as a wave of embarrassment surges through her, but he's looking at her with an un-even, soft smile and that feeling deminishes.

"Balls about to drop," He tells her in a hushed whisper as to not wake Jesse from the chair next to them.

"Already?" Amanda asks, sitting up slightly. She doesn't move her body away from his, if anything she somehow manages to get closer.

"Whaddya mean 'already'? You've been out for almost three and a half hours. Jesse had to keep me company while you drooled all over my arm." He shifts his body a little before dropping the arm that was draped on the back of the couch to her shoulders. She slaps his thigh with a laugh.  
  
"Guess she wasn't much company either, huh?" She leans up a little bit to check on her daughter before falling back into the couch.  
  
"She was out five minutes after you," He tells her. "Thought I was gunna have'ta spend ringin' in the new year alone." He feigns a puppy dog frown at her and she playfully rolls her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake now with..." She glances at her phone. "Two minutes to spare."  
  
"Should we wake up the munchkins, see if they wanna party hard with us?"   
  
She huffs out a small laugh as she removes a blanket from her lap. "We should probably wake up Jesse, she's the one we gotta worry about gettin' mad at us. Billie will just throw a fit and go back to sleep."  
  
She stands up to walk over to her daughter who she gently prods awake. Sonny follows, standing to stretch a little and shake out the slightly numb arm that's been draped across the couch for the last three hours.   
  
Jesse pops her eyes open and nearly flings herself off the couch. "It's time?!"  
  
"It sure is," Sonny tells her, oomf'ing loudly as she launches herself up into her arms. He catches her just in time, a flow of giggles leaving her lungs.  
  
He hitches her onto his hip and turns them both to face the tv. About one minute left until the new year.  
  
"Do we make a wish at midnight, mama?" Jesse asks Amanda curiously.  
  
"You can if you want to." Amanda tells her as she comes to stand next to them.  
  
Jesse beams brightly and then turns her attention right back to the tv.  
  
"The countdown is starting!" Jesse shouts excitedly as she leans over in Sonny's arms to get the party blower that she left behind in the chair, almost slipping out of Sonny's arm. He quickly balances on his other foot to stop them both from falling over and then leans with her to help her pick it up.  
  
Amanda huffs out a laugh at them, but turns back to the tv.  
  
"Five, four, three-"  
  
Sonny bumps Amanda's hip, prompting her to look up at him. He smiles warmly before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips right as midnight hits. Jesse blows loudly into the party blower, causing them to laugh into the kiss. He pulls away and rests his arm across her lower back, pulling her into him.  
  
"Happy new year!" Jesse yells, both fists in the air. She leans over and kisses Sonny on the cheek and then leans over his chest to kiss Amanda. They both sandwich her face between their own, kissing her cheeks with loud pops as they pull away, all of them laughing.  
  
Jesse slides herself down Sonny's side and takes off for her room, presumably going to tell her sleeping sister happy new year. Both adults watch her speed off and look at each other with a knowing look.  
  
"I'll get her," Amanda chuckles, turning to leave his side. Sonny quickly grabs her wrist and halts her. "Happy new year, Manda."  
  
She slides her wrist out of his hand so that they're holding hands. "Happy new year, Sonny."  
  
"Billie, my wish worked!" They hear Jesse telling her younger sister. "They kissed!"


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny gets sick and Amanda takes care of him. :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this way before the whole Covid thing hit and I genuinely thought I lost this chapter for MONTHS because I couldn't find it anywhere on my computer and it wasn't until I was updating this story earlier that I saw it was hiding in my drafts this whole time, lol. :)

Amanda sit's at her desk, her eyes flicking from what she's working on, to the clock in the bottom hand corner of the screen. She hasn't seen or heard from Carisi all day and while that's not something to worry about, she's still somehow worried. Right as the clock hit's 6 PM, Amanda stands up grabbing her things, letting everyone know she's done for the day. Luckily it was a slow day and she can leave at a decent hour.

As she exits the building to her car, she slips her hand into her pocket for her phone and texts him. "U ok?"  
  
It isn't until she's pulled up at her apartment, twenty minutes later, that she hears the buzz of her phone. " _I think so_ ".

She furrows her brows as she reads the text, unsure what that exactly means. So she calls him.

He answers after the fifth ring and he sounds...bad. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey. You doin' okay? You're text has me a little worried." She puts the key's back into the ignition already deciding that she's going to drive to his apartment, despite what fib he's about to throw at her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little cold is all. Called in sick for the day, I should be all good tomorrow." He ends the sentence with a sneeze and a groan and Amanda can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you sound good," She huffs out in a small chuckle. "I'm on my way over to physically check on you. Make sure you are't suffocatin' in your own tissues or anything."

He tries to laugh but ends up in a coughing fit.

"I'll be there in 15, Carisi. Don't die on me." And she hangs up the phone.

* * *

Almost exactly 15 minutes later, Sonny is rolling off the couch onto his knees when he hears her knocking on the door. He uses the couch to push himself up in a standing position, groaning the entire time. His body aches and he's bones feel like jello but he locked his door yesterday after he got home and hasn't left since. He immediately scolds himself for not offering to give her a spare key a while back, but his nerves got the best of him.

He opens the door and see's her holding a brown paper bag. He looks back up at her with a look. "What-"

She lightly pats his chest as she walks past him. "It's soup from that little bakery that you like and some Ginger Ale."

He closes the door behind her and shuffles back over to the couch and pathetically plops back onto it. "Thanks."

"Are you sure this is just a cold, Sonny?" She walks over and kneels beside the couch putting the back of her hand against his forehead. He mumbles something and shifts his head away from her hand. "I'm fine, Manda."

"Really? Because it feels like you have a fever." She stands up and heads into the kitchen to look for a thermometer that he probably doesn't even have. She opens and closes multiple cabinets and drawers before giving up with a sigh.

"You have nothin' here! You don't even have cold medicine, Sonny!" 

He mumbles something else that sounds like "I'll be fine" but she's not taking that as any kind of answer.

"Alright, here's what we're gunna do," She says as she comes back over to him. "We're gunna get you dressed and pack a bag, and you're comin' home with me. I can't leave you here in good conscious knowing you only have soup and Ginger Ale. C'mon, get up."

He rolls over onto his back, and stares at her through glassy eyes. She can really see his face for the first time since she arrived. His cheeks are blotchy and his nose is red. He looks miserable. He's giving her puppy dog eyes and she's not sure if it's on purpose or not. "What?"  
  
"I can't risk gettin' you and the girls sick. I'm fine here, this'll pass soon. I-"  
  
"I'll store you on the couch, the girls can yell their hello's and goodnight's as they go to bed. You won't be anywhere near them and I'll take some things myself when I get home to help me not get sick. So c'mon. Get up," She says as she grabs his hands and pulls him into a sitting position. "Let's go Jello Bones."

He sighs, giving in. He really doesn't want to risk getting anyone else sick but the thought of feeling like this all alone makes him sad. "Are you sure? I know this is the first night in a while that you're gettin' home at a descent hour."

"I'm sure. I have a few days off comin' up here soon so I can spend all that time with them," she says. "Right now, you need me."  
  
He rolls his eyes, but he can't hide the small smile that creeps across his face.

* * *

  
Once they get to her apartment, Amanda has to ninja the kids away from Sonny and get them into bed. He swings his shoulder bag of clothes onto the floor and melts into the couch as he listens to them all talk and laugh during bath time and nearly falls asleep listening to her read them to sleep. He's not sure how long he's been out, but his eyes pop open when he hears her voice again.  
  
"Are you hungry? I can heat up this soup for you." Her voice is low and calming and it makes him feel warm inside.  
  
He scrubs his hands down his face. "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday, but I don't really have an appetite."  
  
He watches her move around in the kitchen but the tiredness takes over him again and he closes his eyes, slightly dozing off.  
  
"I have some Cold and Flu stuff around here somewhere," He hears her say. He opens his eyes and she's standing in front of him with a bowl of soup and a concerned look. She sets the Ginger Ale on the coffee table in front them and he slowly sits himself up and takes the warm bowl from her. She sits down beside him and watches him tentatively. He glances over to her wanting to say something but he can't really get the words out. She leans forward a little bit to look at his face. He's pale and she's really not sure if he's about to puke or pass out. Or both. She quickly grabs the bowl from him and sets it out of the way.  
  
"Hey. Sonny." She see's him take a deep breath and she's trying not to panic but he somehow looks worse than before. She slides off the couch and squats in front of him, taking his hands in hers. They're a little clammy. "Talk to me. What's goin' on?"   
  
He takes another deep breath, closes his eyes, and squeezes her hands. She runs her thumbs over his knuckles as they wait it out. After a few moments, he opens his eyes.  
  
"Welcome back," She smiles. He tries to smile back but it falters.

"Need to lie down? Was it the soup?"   
  
He nods his head, so she stands up and takes the soup back into the kitchen.  
  
He lays back down on the couch and drapes a forearm over his eyes. He's queasy and light headed and he feels so bad that he kinda wants to cry about it.   
  
He hears the lamp by his head click and the light dulls in the room. He tries to tell her thanks but he just can't. He's too tired. Too jello-y. He hears her shuffling away and then shuffling back towards him. He moves his arm a little bit to see her dropping a giant comforter on him. She tucks him in and then lifts his head up to slip a fluffy pillow underneath him.  
  
"If this gets too hot, there's a folded sheet on the coffee table," She tells him softly. "And if you need me, just holler. The girls' sleep like the dead, so you won't bother them."  
  
He blinks slowly, trying to fight off sleep, and nods at her. She feels his forehead again and sighs. "Hey, before you fall into a coma, will you please take some of this cold medicine?"  
  
He blinks again. "Alright, geeze. No need to argue with me," She jokes as she heads back off to the kitchen. She comes back a few moments later with a small clear cup filled halfway with red gooey looking liquid. She moves his arm off his face and sits down on the edge of the couch. "Open up."

He begrudgingly does so and makes a face as he swallows it. "I know, the stuffs awful," She tells him. "But it should help you sleep through the night. Hopefully the mornin' won't be so rough on ya."

She stands up. "I'm serious, Sonny. If you need anything, just let me know." He nods as he closes his eyes. 

* * *

Amanda's eyes pop open to someone standing at the side of her bed. She sits up a little and glances at the clock. 1 AM. She clicks the lamp on next to her bed and she's immediately greeted with a sleepy faced daughter.  
  
"Jesse, baby? What's wrong?"  
  
"Mama, why is Sonny on the couch?" Jesse asks rubbing her eyes. "I got up to go to the bathroom and saw him sleeping there."  
  
"He's not feeling too well, so he's stayin' here for the night so I can keep an eye on him."  
  
"Oh. Why doesn't he just sleep in here with you then?"  
  
Amanda looks at her with wide eyes. "Why would he sleep in here?"  
  
"Because when I'm sick I always feel better when I get to sleep with you."

Amanda laughs. Jesse rubs her eyes again, swaying slightly on her tired little feet.  
  
"Alright, let's get you back into bed," She says, hoping her daughter doesn't ask anymore questions.  
  
Amanda tucks Jesse back into bed and checks on Billie before closing the door to their room. She tip toes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water to leave for Sonny if he wakes up and doesn't want room temperature bottled Ginger Ale.  
  
She tip toes her way over to the coffee table and sets the glass down. As she does so, she flicks her eyes up towards Sonny's face to see that his eyes are open.  
  
"Hey," She says quietly. She kneels down in front of him smiling. "How're you holdin' up?" She lifts her right hand to feel his forehead again. It's warm but not as warm as it was earlier. She doesn't move her hand away from his face, instead she uses her thumb to lightly rub the skin by his eyebrow. He closes his eyes at the warmth of her hand and clears his throat. "I'm hangin' in there."  
  
"Can I get you anything?" She asks. "I brought you some water, but I'm sure I have crackers if you want some. You need to eat something if you can."  
  
"I know. I just don't know if I can yet."  
  
She nods. "Okay. Want me to stay out here with you until you fall back asleep?"  
  
He shakes his head. "No, no. Don't do that. Go back to sleep, you have to work later."  
  
"I do. But I also just can't leave you out here to stare at the ceiling in agony all night."  
  
He manages to croak out a little laugh, causing her to smile. She's still rubbing his face and the longer she does it the more he really doesn't want her to leave him. But he can't let her sit out here with him waiting for him to fall back asleep, if he even can at this point. His brain feels like it's going to seer out of his skull. He reaches up and grabs her wrist. "I'll be fine, Manda. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Are _you_ going to go back to sleep?" She questions, raising her eyebrows as if she's speaking to one of her kids.  
  
"Eventually, yeah. Once this headache goes away. If it ever does." He softly pushes her arm back towards her, "Now, go. Shoo. Go back to bed."  
  
She chuckles at him but doesn't get up right away. After a moment she stands up. "Why don't you just come get in my bed?"  
  
He blinks a few times. Is this a fever dream? Is he actually dreaming? Is this-  
  
"Look, we both need to sleep and I'll feel better if I can just roll over and check on you. Plus my bed is way more comfortable."   
  
"I-I'd love to, but I don't wanna get you sick. Look, I'm fine out here. Just go back to bed."  
  
She flings the comforter off of him, and holds out her hand. "C'mon."  
  
"Amanda-"  
  
"Sonny, just get up. I never thought I'd have to work this hard to get you into my bed. Let's _go_."  
  
He truly feels awful but that made him laugh. "If it were different circumstances, you wouldn't have to fight so hard."  
  
She cocks an eyebrow at him. "Good to know. I'll keep that in mind for next time. But for _this_ time," She says grabbing his hand and trying to pull him to his feet, "I will force you into my bed."  
  
He gives up. He stands to his feet and let's her hold his hand as she leads him to her bed. She pulls back the blanket on the left side of the bed and gestures for him to get in. He climbs in as she walks to the other side. "If you need anything, just shake me. I'm a light sleeper." He huffs a laugh in response. She turns off the lamp next to her and turns over to face him. He's on his back with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.   
  
She watches him for a moment before eventually giving in to sleep.

* * *

  
Amanda wakes up to the bed jolting, and for a moment she forgot who was in it with her. She sits up a little and turns to look at Sonny who's sitting up with his head in his hands. She sits up fully and rests a hand on his bicep.   
  
"Hey, you okay?"   
  
He nods his head. "Yeah, just this headache won't go away is all. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Hang on," She says as she slips out of bed. She makes her way back into the kitchen and comes back with a couple of pills and a glass of water. She holds the pills out for him and he takes them. She sits the water down on the nightstand by him. "Basically the stuff you took before, but in pill form," she tells him. "Supposed to help with headaches."  
  
He pops the pills into his mouth and chases them with the water. He lays back down and sighs. Amanda gets back into bed and rolls over to face him, propping her head up with her hand. "What's up?"  
  
He looks over at her. "Nothin', just... thanks. For doin' this. I honestly didn't want to be alone at my apartment feelin' this way." She smiles, reaching out her free hand to grab his. He squeezes it and smiles back. They lay like that for a moment before Sonny pulls away. "I'm gunna try to sleep. If I keep wakin' you up, just send me back to the couch."  
  
She laughs. "Will do."  
  
"Hey, Sonny?" Amanda asks softly. So softly that he almost misses it. He hesitates for a moment before humming a response.  
  
She doesn't say anything right away, so he opens his eyes and looks over at her. She laying on her back, her arm still outstretched from when she was holding his hand earlier, looking at him.  
  
"Come here," She says, almost a whisper. She pulls back the blanket and pats the spot right next to her. He's still not sure if this is a fever dream, but he doesn't fight it. He scoots himself over to her side and drapes an arm across her stomach. She bends her arm that he's laying on and runs her fingers through his hair and he finds himself nuzzling his face into her neck. It doesn't feel weird or strange. It feels... right?   
  
She shimmies down a little bit allowing him to cling to her side. They both sigh in contentment. She finally closes her eyes to drift off when she hears his voice.  
  
"What prompted this? Not that I'm complaining-"  
  
She laughs. "Jesse, actually. She came in her earlier and asked why you were on the couch and not in here with me."  
  
He grins. "Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. She said she always feels better when she's sick and can sleep in bed with me"  
  
A moment of silence passes over them before she hears his raspy, tired voice. "Remind me to thank her in the morning."


End file.
